


Anything For Mr Mistoffelees

by ArielSakura



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Daydreaming, Draco Malfoy is a Little Shit, Harry Potter Characters as Characters from CATS, Harry Potter Has Secrets, History of Magic Class, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Mentions of CATS the Musical, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura/pseuds/ArielSakura
Summary: When a sudden slip of the tongue hints at Harry’s darkest secret, his worst nightmare comes true: his nemesis, Draco Malfoy, figures it out.ORHarry likes Muggle Theatre and Draco uses it to his advantage.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 106





	Anything For Mr Mistoffelees

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where this came from, I wouldn't recommend asking cause all you get is bewildered silence from me, XD - it's been sitting in my docs for ages and I recently stumbled across it again and thought I'd dust it off and polish it up. 
> 
> Hope you all have a laugh at least, much like my beta nosoulmate did. I had the pleasure of videochatting with her when she did and I got to watch her fall into her couch and covering her face. So... there's a recommendation if I ever saw one ;)

Harry approached the History classroom but before he could get inside, he bumped into someone. Pulling back he went to apologise but promptly scowled at the smirking blond Slytherin in his way. 

Harry stepped to the left as Draco stepped to his right. Exhaling through his nose, he moved again only to find his path blocked - again.

Harry glared at his schoolyard rival. “Look, you go left,” he commanded.

Again he took a step, and Draco moved with him, their movements so in sync, it was almost unnatural.

“Merlin’s balls! Do you have to be so difficult?” Harry cried exasperated. 

“No,” said Draco with a grin. 

Harry scowled and just shoved past him instead. 

“Don’t let him get to you, Harry,” Ron said sagely. “Contrary as a cat, that one”

It seemed the war had mellowed the redhead out. That, or it was the constant snogging with Hermione. 

“Yeah, he’s the wizarding world’s Rum Tum Tugger alright,” Harry muttered under his breath. 

Ron and Hermione both gave him a weird look. Quickly, he looked away from them and sat down, putting his chin on his folded arms as he leant over his desk. He was not -  _ absolutely was not _ \- going to tell even them about his love of musicals. Nothing would ever get him to admit that fact, not even Voldemort returning from the dead. 

It was also the reason he had never shown anyone his animagus form. They wouldn’t understand - and he didn’t want the teasing that would no doubt come with him having an ordinary house cat as an animagus. 

After all, people expected more of Harry Potter. 

He turned his face away from the curious look Malfoy was giving him and blinked lazily in the warmth by the window. In short order, he really could just drift off to sleep here. 

Ah well, he would just have to borrow someone’s notes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He was dreaming, he knew that much, but it was one of those sorts of dreams where you could feel the heaviness of your limbs; hear the drone of voices around you; feel the warmth of the sun on your skin as you drifted in your subconsciousness.

The fact he knew he was dreaming came from his knowledge that despite the short period in second year, Hermione was most certainly  _ not _ a cat. Nevertheless, he just watched as she pranced around the stage in a tawny gold full-length leotard complete with a tail made of silken rope. She leapt up next to Ron, dressed similarly in a leotard of fiery red, and arched her back against him before she settled down to wash her paws.

In that hazy way dreams go, Harry’s attention suddenly focused on the arrival of Fred and George, or as he now knew them to be, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer. He grinned to himself as they pranced about the stage, thick cockney accents playing off each other as they sang. He was wondering if any of the other Weasley’s fit the cast of CATS as well as these two, when the song morphed and flowed and suddenly, Percy Weasley was standing centre stage in a vest holding a stopwatch.

Skimbleshanks, the Railway Cat now had his debut in Harry’s mind. Harry snorted to himself, feeling his cheek rub against his sleeve, but he made no move to rouse himself, intrigued to see where this dream would lead next. Watching Slughorn totter around as Bustopher Jones almost made him reconsider, but the darker tones of a song Harry knew well began to play.

Slughorn disappeared, entirely evaporated from his mind as two older, female cats prowled onto the stage. His breath caught and he could absolutely see why his subconscious had drawn this link. Narcissa and Bellatrix made a compelling pair as Bombulrina and Demeter, and the song they sang together about a cat named Voldemort was spine-chillingly good.

Though, the part of the dream that made his heart beat a little faster wasn’t the Dumbledore as Old Deuteronomy or Remus as Grizabella.

It was Rum Tum Tugger with teased, platinum hair. His skin-tight suit left nothing to the imagination and as he began to sing, Harry looked down to see himself in his animagus form. His white paws and white bib stood out against his stark black fur. A sense of amazement and wonder filled him as the tom cat began to sing his praises. He sprang into action, his body moving to the tunes, he felt free and light, and like anything really was possible so long as Rum Tum Tugger stood by his side and urged him on.

He ignored the voices that tried to pull him away from this dream, the feline faces of Ron and Hermione fading into the background as magic shot from his very fingertips, and he flew around the stage.

“It’s Mr Mistoffelees!!”

Harry twitched, the dream flickering around him.

“Come on now, Mr Mistoffelees, it’s time to wake up.”

Harry grunted and squeezed his eyes shut.

“Tsk, tsk, bad kitty, wakey wakey, Mistoffelees.”

Blearily, Harry opened his eyes and turned his face to rest his chin atop his arm. He yawned lazily, and his eyes focused on the face in front of him with a scowl.

“What do you want, Malfoy?” he asked, and he was impressed with the way he kept his voice even.

“You know,” Malfoy said conspiratorially, not moving from where his chin was resting on Harry’s desk, scant inches from his face. “There are some that say Rum Tum Tugger has quite the crush Mr Mistoffelees.”

Harry felt his eyes widen, and he blinked hastily. He licked his suddenly dry lips and cleared the lump in his throat. “Yeah? What of it?”

“What do you think would happen if Rum Tum Tugger asked him out?”

“Like on a date?”

“Yeah,” Draco drawled, a slow smirk lifting the corner of his mouth, “like on a date.”

“Well,” Harry replied slowly, wondering exactly what Draco was driving at, “Rum’s not exactly known to settle for one thing, horribly notorious for changing his mind.”

Draco hummed. “It could also be said that the only thing Rum Tum Tugger cares for - would do anything for - is Mr Mistoffelees. He  _ did  _ write a song for him, after all.”

“What exactly are you pussy-footing around here, Malfoy?”

Draco smirked outright. “Nice choice of words there. Alright,  _ Harry _ , I want you to go to Hogsmeade with me. On a proper date.”

Harry opened his mouth to immediately say no, that this was some sort of joke. But this close to Draco, he could see the nerves in his eyes. See the trepidation he felt at putting himself out on a limb.

“Alright,” Harry said at last, “on two conditions.”

Draco nodded seriously.

“You tell me how  _ exactly _ you know about muggle musicals.”

A smile tweaked at the corner of Draco’s mouth. “I had already planned on bringing it up as a point of discussion. What’s the other one?”

“I can borrow your notes for this lesson.”

The beginning of the smile grew broader, and a genuine, happy grin spread across Draco’s face. It made him look more incredibly handsome than Harry had ever imagined possible. A smile that, with one look, told Harry he was absolutely done for.

“Anything for Mr Mistoffelees.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed? Let me know if you did!
> 
> Love and muses,  
> Ariel


End file.
